Michael Corinthos and Kiki Jerome
| series = General Hospital | nickname = MiKi | dates = Sep 2013 - Nov 2014 | status = Ex-Lovers | image1 = File:Miki.gif | caption1 = Chad Duell and Kristen Alderson as | type = | official = | gender = Male, Female | age = Michael (22)Michael was originally birth year was 1991, but his birth year was later changed to c1992, which would have made him about 20 when he met Kiki. Kiki (21)Kiki was originally birth year was 1992 , but her birth year was later changed to c1993, which would have made her about 20 when she met Michael. | residence = Quartermaine Mansion 66 Harbor View Road (Michael) | parents = A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Carly Corinthos (Michael's parents) Sonny Corinthos (Michael's adoptive father) Silas Clay (deceased) Ava Jerome (Kiki's parents) | siblings = Dante Falconeri (adoptive) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (adoptive) Morgan Corinthos (deceased) Josslyn Jacks Avery Jerome-Corinthos (adoptive) (Michael's siblings) Avery Jerome-Corinthos (Kiki's sister) | children = Jonah Corinthos (Michael's son; born 2018) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Michael Corinthos and Kiki Jerome are fictional charcters and a former popular couple on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Casting and Music Michael has been portrayed by actor Chad Duell since April 20, 2010. Duell was nominated for three Daytime Emmy's for Outstanding Younger Actor in 2011, 2012, and 2014 and won his first Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Supporting Actor in 2015. Kiki was portrayed by actress Kristen Alderson (2013-15), formerly known for her role on as Starr Manning (1998-2013) and on GH from 2012-13. Alderson won her first Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Younger Actress in 2013 and was nominated for two more Daytime Emmy's for Outstanding Younger Actress in 2014 and 2015. All for her portrayal of Starr. Actress Hayley Erin, formerly known for her role on as (2008-10), portrayed her from February 26, 2015 to November 28, 2018. The couple never had an official song but the song "Lost We Are" by Mary Simon played the first time they made love. Background Michael is the son of the late, A.J. Quartermaine and his ex-wife, Carly Corinthos, and the adoptive son of mob boss, Sonny Corinthos. He is also the product of a one night stand between two people who hated each other. Kiki is the daughter of the late, Dr. Silas Clay and his ex-mistress, mobster, Ava Jerome. Kiki and Michael first met when Kiki and Morgan were dating and living at Michael's apartment. Their initial relationship was rocky but they grew closer when Michael told her about being raped in prison and that they both had biological fathers that had been absent from their lives and had recently returned. Just as they began to grow feelings for each other they learned that they were cousins. Morgan rushed Kiki to the alter before she could find out she wasn't related to Michael. At Morgan and Kiki's wedding party few weeks after the two elope, Sonny reveals that Morgan knew that Michael and Kiki were not cousins before the marriage and the two separate due to Morgan's lie. Michael and Kiki agree to begin a relationship even though it will hurt Morgan. In 2018, Kiki was murdered by Ryan Chamberlain. Storylines |-|2013= Michael and Kiki started dating on September 24, 2013. On the 26th, Michael and Kiki wake up in the ballroom and realize that they talked the whole night and then try to figure out where Kiki is going to live. Michael wants her to move in with him but Kiki said no because it would cause too many problem with Morgan and everyone else involved. In the end, she decides to live with her mother, Ava but that falls through when she finds Ava in bed with her soon-to-be ex-husband and Michael's brother, Morgan. Kiki slaps Ava, tells her that she isn't her mother anymore and leaves with Michael. On October 2, Michael asks Kiki to move in with him again, this time she said yes and the two make love. |-|2014-15= In September 2014, Kiki finds out that Sonny and Carly slept together. She confides in Morgan and tells him not to tell Michael as he would tell Franco. Rosalie overhears this and decides to tell Michael. She tells Michael that Kiki and Morgan are keeping a secret from him. Kiki decides to lie and tells Michael that the secret was supposed to be a surprise for their one year anniversary, and Michael believes it. A while later, Morgan and Kiki decide to hide Ava at the Brownstone. When they learn that Sonny killed A.J, they decide to keep that from him too. When Franco tells Michael that Sonny killed A.J, Michael becomes mad at Carly and Sonny. Kiki doesn't want to lie to Michael anymore so she tells him that she and Morgan knew too. Michael also becomes mad with Kiki and Morgan and sleeps with Rosalie. That morning, Kiki catches them in bed in Michael's apartment and Kiki and Michael break up. Since the break up their relationship has gotten better and they are now civil with each other. Photo gallery KikiMichael1.jpg Mikimeet2.jpg|Michael and Kiki meet Mikifighting.png|Miki fighting Mikialmostkiss.png|Michael and Kiki almost kiss Mikihug.png|Michael and Kiki comfort each other MichaelKiki.jpg|Michael and Kiki's first kiss Mikidoor.png|Miki up against a door Mikikiss2.png|Michael and Kiki's second kiss Mikikisses.png Mikifantasy.png|Kiki has a fantasy about Michael Mikifindsout.png|Michael and Kiki find out the truth Miki.jpg|Michael and Kiki's first 'I love yous' Miki2.jpg|Michael and Kiki get together MikiElevator.png|Michael and Kiki kissing in an elevator Miki925.png Miki102.png|Michael and Kiki talk Mikiloving.png Mikimakelove1.png|Michael and Kiki make love Mikimakelove.png|Michael and Kiki after they make love Mikiafterglow.png|Cuddling Gh102313miki.jpg|Michael and Kiki talk at Kelly's Mikidinner1029.png|Michael and Kiki have dinner Mikikiss1029.png Mikiscared.png|Michael and Kiki after he almost drowns Mikicuddle.png Mikiiii.jpg|Michael and Kiki in court Mikixmas.jpg|Michael and Kiki kiss on Christmas Miki16.png|Michael and Kiki find out about Carly and Franco Miki19.png|Michael and Kiki talk at Kelly's Miki115.png|Kiki convinces Michael to lay off Franco Miki121.png Mikiblamgame130.png|The blame game Mikijailtalk.png|Michael and Kiki fight Mikifight1.png|Miki fight at the hospital Miki5.jpg|Michael and Kiki make up Mikikiss.png|Miki kiss Miki17.jpg Kikimicky.jpg|Kiki comforts Michael Mikiajwakesup311.png|Michael and Kiki when AJ wakes up Mikichapeltalk.png|Michael and Kiki talk Miki423.png|Michael and Kiki during A.J.'s funeral Miki428.png|Miki in the Quartermaine crypt Mikitruth.png|Kiki tells Michael about Fluke Miki.png|Michael and Kiki arrive at the Nurses Ball Mikiball.png|Michael and Kiki at the Nurses Ball Michaelnewceo.png|Miki announce that Michael is the new CEO of ELQ Michealkiki.png|Miki tells Fluke off Miki5-15-14.png|Michael and Kiki talk about ELQ Mikikiss5-15-14.png|Miki kiss Mikikiss5-29-14.png Mikikisses529.png|Michael and Kiki make love Mikilovin529.png|Miki loving Theonlycorinthosbrother1.png|"The only Corinthos brother for me." Miki71.png|Michael and Kiki kiss at the Brownstone Miki711.png|Michael comforts Kiki Miki714.png|Michael and Kiki find out that Rafe can't donate his heart Miki716.png|Michael and Kiki at the Brownstone Miki730.png|Michael, Kiki and David Otunga Michaelkiki.png Mikitalk8-20-14.png|Michael and Kiki talk about Tracy, Ava and Alice Mikidinnerwithava.png|Michael and Kiki have dinner with Ava Miki9-5-14.png|Michael and Kiki with Morgan and Rosalie Mikirosalie9-11-14.png|Michael and Kiki at Kelly's with Morgan Mikikikilies919.png|Kiki lies to Michael Miki9-23-14.png|Michael and Kiki at Franco's birthday party Mikimagic.png|Magic trick: M: "You're magic" and K: "You are the ace of my heart" :) Mikiloving924.png|Michael and Kiki make love Kikifindsout.png|Kiki finds out that some tried to kill Michael References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:Jerome family Category:Corinthos family Category:Eckert family Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family